Someday
by jadedXelement
Summary: A Jason and Trini songfic story. Song: Someday. Hope you check it out. Enjoy! :D


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the TV show Power Rangers. I also do not own the song Someday by Nickelback.

Note: It's been a while since I wrote a Jason and Trini story, so my bad if they're a bit out of character. For those who have read my other story The Promise. My apologies for not updating it, I'm have a major writing block and not sure when I'll get to it. Hope you enjoy the story!

**Someday**

The light from the lamp illuminated the dim room, causing few shadows to dance on the wall. The room was filled with closed boxes, and open half packed suitcases. Breakable belongings were wrapped with bubble wrap waiting to be packed safely. 

Sounds from the radio filled the air; its upbeat sound covered the unspeakable emotions, hiding the sadness that was haunting the room.

The uneasiness was hard to handle as the two friends sat in silence, not sure quite what to say. Not quite sure what to do.

_**How the hell we wind up like this?  
Why weren't we able   
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables** _

Jason glanced at his watch; his digital alarm clock was packed someone in the several boxes that filled the room. His caught the face of the beautiful friend who sat beside him dropping.

"Maybe we should finish up your last box. You leave tomorrow, you should get some rest." Trini said her voice as strong as she could make it. It was hard enough having to watch him finish up his last few assignments for his classes, then seeing him pack her wasn't sure how she was handling it and where she found her strength.

"Yah I should tape up this last box." Jason agreed, as he stood up from his bed and walked towards the last box that remained open. A part of him avoided taping it up, knowing it would really mean that he was actually leaving.

He carefully placed his last of his belongings cologne, souvenirs, picture frames into the box. He paused as he stared into the picture frame that was in his hand. It was a picture of Trini and him at their first day at the Peace Conference. They had been so happy so excited to be there, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders' hers around his waist.

Trini approached Jason from behind curious what had made him stop packing. Her eyes filled with water when she had seen the picture, but she couldn't help but smile her memories of the Peace Conference had been wonderful thanks to him.

"Who would have guessed I'd be leaving." Jason finally said as he placed the frame on the top of the rest of the belongings in the box and turned to Trini.

It was the first time since he had made the decision to leave the Peace Conference and return home that he openly spoke of his feelings. It was too hard for him to, especially with Trini.

"It was great with you here." Trini said as she smiled weakly at her friend. Who could she fool she didn't want him to leave.

"I wish I didn't have to leave." Jason replied softly as he stared into her eyes. His voice filled with sadness.

"I know. But you have to." Whispered Trini, as she opened her arms and embraced Jason. She closed her eyes as she felt his arms wrap around her, and leaned her head against his chest.

  
_**I wished you'd unclench your fists   
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been to much of this  
Don't think its too late**_

Trini hugged Jason tightly, wanting to never let go of her best friend. She had meant it she wished he didn't have to leave. 

Jason held her, her small body against his. He held her tightly, he almost felt like he was going to crush her. He didn't want to leave, he didn't want to let go knowing he would be vulnerable of keeping her safe.

"I don't know how many goodbyes I'll be able to handle." Trini sighed as she laughed half heartedly. It seem like all she was doing was saying goodbye these past couple of months, her friends from Angel Grove, and the Peace Conference was always filled with goodbyes, those coming and going from all parts of the world.

Jason frowned as he slowly let go of Trini, and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Its not goodbye." He whispered, he meant it too. He didn't want to say goodbye, goodbyes were for people you were never going to see again, and he however was going to see Trini again.

"I know it's until we see each other again." Trini replied she smiled weakly as she looked up into Jason's dark eyes. She knew he was trying to be optimistic in the situation, and why shouldn't they be. He was leaving for a good reason.

"I don't want to leave you." Jason said as he looked into Trini's eyes. The week was filled with words of not wanting to leave; it was the first time though that Jason had said he didn't want to leave HER.

Trini laughed slightly her heart filled with sorrow, and she felt her eyes fill with water. "I wish you didn't need to. I wish the world didn't need you."  
  
_**Nothin's wrong   
Just as long as you   
Know that someday I will**_

-Flashback-

It had been a month before the ending of the semester. Tommy had called, it wasn't a normal conversation though it was something important something that would change everything.

They needed a Gold Ranger. Not just any Gold Ranger, but they need Jason to be that Gold Ranger. The Jason's face lit up when Tommy had asked him, but as he entered his room to tell the surprising news to his two friends, Zack and Trini, it fell at the instant he saw their faces. He would be leaving, leaving them, leaving her. 

The room filled with halfhearted words of congratulations as Zack and Trini embraced Jason. He hadn't announced his decision to leave, but just the proposal he had been given. But it was obvious, he couldn't turn it down. All the leadership training, the compassion for his fellow teammates he had gained through the combat as a Power Ranger, he wouldn't know how to decline, and they all didn't if they had been put in the exact situation.

"You're leaving." Zack and Trini had said together, making the announcement Jason couldn't.

He looked into his friends eyes not knowing what to say. Almost pleading for them to beg for him to stay, even though he knew they wouldn't, that they couldn't. The several months they had spent at the Peace Conference had made their friendship stronger and he loved them just as much and even more since they arrived. He didn't know how to leave them, he felt like he was deserting them, even though they would never ever think that way.

The last month was spent with great amounts of strength as the three friends tried to be optimistic and supportive of the sudden news. They spent their free time soaking up the last days they had with each other. Laughing over the memories they had shared and creating new ones. 

It was going to be a hard goodbye they all knew it, especially for Trini and Jason.

  
_**Someday, Somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, Somehow   
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when**_

Jason stared at his empty room, earlier that week he had posters and pictures all over his walls. Now the room was empty almost as if he hadn't even been there. Memories of Zack, Trini and him laughing in the room, all night studying as empty Starbucks cup occupied the tables and the floor, and falling asleep in the late hours in the morning until the bright sun touched their faces filled his mind, he didn't know how he was going to leave all this.

Trini's head leaned against his shoulder as she stared off at the shadow on the wall. She wondered what he was thinking, his eyes seem occupied. She wished she didn't need to say this goodbye. Feeling his body move away from her, she lifted her head as she turned to follow him walk across the room.

"Here." Jason said, as he picked up an Angel Grove hoodie sweater and held it out towards her.

She lifted her eyebrow in confusion, as she walked up to Jason. It was a gray hoddie sweater, he had worn it many times and it was of the articles of clothing that she often thought of when she thought of Jason.

"It's yours." Jason said, as he placed it in her hand. He wanted to leave something with Trini, he knew it wasn't anything great. But he also knew she adored the sweater, it was her comfort on the nights they had gone out and she had gotten cold. He would offer her his sweater and she would cheerfully and eagerly accept it.

"I can't. It's yours." Trini replied, a bit ashamed to accept his gift, his token of their friendship.

"Trini." Jason replied as he looked sternly into her eyes. Letting go, he watched as she held it tightly and brought it up and held it against her chest. 

"Thanks." Trini whispered, as she clutched the sweater against her. She loved his sweater adored the fact he would offer it to her and only her. Loved it, that it would bring her solitude at the very thought of his caring friendship. She didn't know how much longer she was going to be able to handle it until she would really begin to cry.

"I'll miss you Trini." Jason replied, as he looked into her eyes, searching for her emotions in her Asian eyes.

"I'll miss you too." Trini whispered, she felt herself choke up and a tear fell from her eye.  
  


_**Well I hope that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end Staying**_

"Trini, I'm sorry." Jason said after he wiped the tear off her face and a few minutes of silence.  He couldn't stand to see her cry, and he couldn't stand not saying anything he needed to say something. "I," he began.

"Jason stop." Trini replied her heart filled with a feeling that almost killed her as she looked into his pleading eyes. She knew what he was going to say she could hear it in his voice, and she didn't know if she wanted to hear it, if she could handle hearing it.

"Trini, I." Jason began again as he looked at her, placing his hand against her soft face. His eyes pleading, he had to tell her. She needed to know he thought as he fought his emotions. He didn't know if it was suppose to make things easier but he didn't want to regret.

"I know Jason." Trini whispered, as she leaned her forehead against his. She let out a sigh as she felt a few drops fall from her eyes. "Time just took us by surprise." She softly said as she looked into his eyes.

The Peace Conference not only ignited moments and challenges that brought the three friends closer together. It ignited sparks and feelings the two friends had never felt before. Unspoken feelings remained in the friendship, even though they both felt it knew it was there.

The request for Jason to take the role as Gold Ranger had destroyed any chances the best friends had hoped for, and waited for.

"I never wanted us to be a regret." He whispered, he never wanted to walk away from her knowing he hadn't taken the opportunity to be with her but now his opportunity was cut too short to have ever let him take the chance.

"Don't let us be." Trini said softly, she knew what he meant. She didn't want it either, although she knew it was something they would not be able to avoid. Her eyes dropped at thought and she stared at the ground. Feeling his hand lift her chin she looked up back at up at him.

Jason lifted Trini's face, and for a moment he just stared at her. Her eyes puffy, not filled with the cheer that he was accustom to, her smile not there and it killed him that he was doing this to her. Memories, of their time spent together at the Peace Conference ran through his mind.

He smirked at the thought, and he leaned closer towards her. Trini's eyes closed slowly as she watched Jason lean forward. His lips just an inch away, he paused for a second closed his eyes, and pressed his lips against Trini's.  
  


_**Now the story's played out like this   
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits   
Instead of a hollywood horror**_

They walked through the empty campus his arms around her shoulders and hers wrapped around his waist, just like the picture they had taken the moment they had arrived.

The early morning breeze blew against them; Jason's eyes scanned the surrounding environment, trying to capture every tree, every building, and every path in his mind. He didn't want to forget.

The hours were counting down quickly, and Trini knew they would be soon standing at the airport, saying their 'goodbyes'. She soaked in the last moment she would be spending with him. She would miss his company, the late night talks, their laughs, the moments when they would hang out and his friendship. She let out a sigh as she looked up in the sky.

"I'll miss this." Trini finally said, as they approached a familiar bench and took a seat upon it.

"Things won't change between us." Jason answered, as he turned to look at her. He wished things didn't have to end up like this, but he knew there was no turning back now; they were waiting for him in Angel Grove.

"I know but things won't be the same." Trini replied, she didn't mean to be so pessimistic, but she knew it was true

"I know." Jason agreed as he looked up. He knew it was the truth. "So we'll make the best of it." He then said as he looked at her. 

"Your right." Trini said looking up from the ground. "We'll remain best friends, like we've always been." Trini then said looking straight at him. 

Jason nodded, he knew they wanted more. But he knew it wouldn't work, that they wouldn't be able to as much as they wanted to, it would only do bad more then good.

"And maybe, time will give us a chance, in the future." Jason said, as he smiled at Trini.

"I hope so." Trini nodded as she smiled back at Jason, leaning her body against him, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, they stared off at the sky in front of them waiting for the sun to rise.  
  


_**Nothins wrong  
Just as long as you  
know that someday I will**_

They stood in front of the semi crowded gate in front of them, Jason's duffel bag on the floor and his back pack on. 

"Tell them we said hi." Zack replied as he looked at Jason, he couldn't believe it still that Jason would be leaving them. He had grown use to his company and he knew that Trini and Jason's relationship had grown much stronger since they had come.

Jason nodded as he slapped Zack's hand and gave him a quick hug.

"Yah, give them our love." Trini added as she smiled. She had missed their friends at home like crazy, especially Kim.

"I will." Jason replied as he looked at his two friends. "I'll miss you guys. I really wanted to finish things at the Conference, the things we started." Jason then added he hated knowing he was leaving them with the unfinished project they had started together.

"Don't worry about it. Make us proud Jase." Trini said her eyes twinkled, she knew already and so did Zack that he was that he was going to make a difference.

"We'll take care of things. Just kick some butt." Zack said as he laughed slightly, knew the laugh wouldn't hurt that they need it.

The two friends joined him in the laughter, and Jason nodded his head to Zack's.

"Gate 41, now boarding." The flight announced as they opened the gate to the terminal.  
  


_**Someday, Somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when   
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, Somehow  
I'm gonna make it alright but not right now  
I know your wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)**  
  
_

The three friend's laughter died down as the announcement repeated. They stared at one another, their faces almost in the exact emotion the day they had left Angel Grove, but this time their expressions held a sadder feeling.

"Take care of yourself." Zack said the first to speak breaking the silence. 

"You too." Jason replied, as he hugged Zack. They pat each others back, Jason would miss him, Zack had become like a brother to him these past months and he knew he would miss his joke making friend just as much as he would for Trini.

"Take care of her." Jason whispered as he referred to Trini.

"You know I will." Zack answered as he nodded his head pulling away from Jason. He knew the two felt more then the friendship, and his heart went out to them at the situation at hand.

"Trini." Jason replied, as he tried to smile his best, he watched as Trini smiled weakly and tears fell from her eyes like the night before. Pulling her into a hug he held her tightly. "I'm going to miss you." He whispered as he felt her clutch his shirt.

"Jase, I'm going to miss you too." Trini replied, her eyes slowly beginning to drench his shirt.

"I'll still be here for you, when you need me." Jason said, as he squeezed her tighter, he could feel his eyes water, but he kept his strong composure not wanting to give her more reason to cry.

"I know." Trini replied as she nodded his head. "Thanks for everything these past months, it meant everything." Trini whispered, she referred to the nights Jason held her when she cried missing home, nights he stayed up with her when she couldn't sleep, times he sat with her making her laugh.

"Your welcome. We won't lose each other, things won't change, I'll still be there, I promise." Jason whispered, as he squeezed her one last time and he felt her pull away.

Trini nodded her head as she looked into Jason's eyes one last time before he left. Leaning forward she kissed his check. "Until we see each other again Jase." She said as she stepped back and stood beside Zack.

Jason nodded his head to his friends, gave them one last smile and turned away. Zack's arm went around Trini's shoulders as she wiped the tears away, as they watched Jason enter the terminal.

The End.

**Did you enjoy the story? I hope so, how was it considering I did it all in one night? I had a hard time finding a nice ending but I hope that was good enough. Well, I hope you take the time to review. Thanks guys for reading! :D**


End file.
